Kin Kohana: Lost and Found
by Fox-Forbidden-Child
Summary: YOAI! KxH. This story is the beggining of a long events of stories. Kurama perfect life is just about to get even more perfect. Not only is he about to get his one true love, they also have a daughter to raise together. R4LC! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
Kin Kohana is my character so do not borrow her unless you ask me got me.  
  
And if you wanted to know Kin Kohana means Golden Little Flower.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Kin Kohana: Lost and Found  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Ahhh nothing like a refreshing walk in the woods , to clear my mind." Kurama  
  
said to himself walking through the woods. He'd been very busy with his schoolwork and  
  
fighting along side Yusuke, that he'd forgotten just how beautiful and refreshing the  
  
woods were. Coming across a stream he knelt to get a drink of water. " Ahhh stream  
  
water very tastey." He said and smiled. " If Hiei were here he'd definetly ruin the  
  
moment." He thought to himself. He chuckled at the thought. See Hiei wasn't exactly  
  
what you called romantic. But you couldn't get him wrong he wasn't trying to be, but at  
  
times Hiei was actually romantic even when he wasn't trying to be.   
  
" Hiei." Kurama spoke softly as he sat under a big oak tree. Kurama felt it but was too  
  
stubborn to say so, maybe it was Yoko that kept him quiet. Certainly if he let his ningen  
  
form Shuuichi win, Hiei would no longer be his friend. So as long as his fox form could  
  
kept him quiet that's all that matter. " Oh Hiei. I long to say how I feel about you but you  
  
wouldn't understand. Besides we aren't meant to be more than friends." He said smelling  
  
the red rose he had in his hand. Kurama closed his eyes and picture Hiei the forbidden  
  
child.   
  
The forbidden child he longed for, the very much shorther then him , spiked hair, three  
  
eye fire demon. " Hiei." Kurama spoke softly and rubbed his slender neck. He could feel  
  
himself becoming hard. Kurama stopped himself and sat up. He looked around as he felt  
  
a small trace of ki. " It can not be Hiei for his ki is way much more powerful. This ki  
  
however isn't powerful but packs a little power." He Thought. He then heard weeping.  
  
"Maybe an animal was hurt?" Curosity getting the best of this red hair beauty he followed  
  
the sound of the weeping.   
  
Peering through a bush he found the creature. Finally he had found who the crying had  
  
belong to. He walked over to the creature. He sat next to the creature and picked up the  
  
crying child. " There There little one. Do not cry." He said as he craddled the little one  
  
towards him. " Where did you come from little one? huh? Where did you come from." He  
  
said talking to the child , and at once he felt something rub his leg. He looked to notice  
  
the little one's tails and then back towards the little one's head. He notice to little ears  
  
that sat on top of the the little creature's silver hair. Kurama stared at the creature. " Oh  
  
my you aren't a normal ningen. Are you?" He said talking to the baby as it gigled. " Your  
  
a fox. Just like me." He said as the baby began to pee on him. The baby laughed.  
  
" Well I suppose we should get you cleaned up." He said looking around. He took the  
  
baby fox with him as he went back to the stream. "You sit here little one as I get you  
  
some stream water." As he managed to make a bowl outta a large leaf. He turned around  
  
and the baby was over near a rose bed. He sighed and went over to the baby. " Thought I  
  
told you to stay put." He said to the baby. The baby fox swatted at the rose. Kurama  
  
stared at the baby. " It's a rose." He said to the baby. The baby gigled again. " Now let's  
  
get cleaned up." He said picking the baby up.   
  
Kurama slowly laid the baby on a moss covered rock not knowing what this fox's power  
  
was. The moss slowly creating a bed under the child. " Well I see we have a plant  
  
menpilator here. Just like me." He said and looked below the belt. Then looked back at  
  
the baby fox. " Well almost like me. Your a girl fox." He said in astonishment. The baby  
  
began to move her tail back in forth while Kurama washed her. After she was complete  
  
wash and clean Kurama wrapped her in his shirt. He looked at her for awhile until the  
  
little fox opened her eyes. Her eyes as golden as his when he was Yoko Kurama and not  
  
this scrawny human.  
  
Kurama picked the baby up. He notice that once again the baby had a rose in her hand. " I  
  
shall call you Kin Kohana." He said to her. The baby smiled at the name. " Well Kin  
  
Kohana let's go home." He said taking the baby all the way back to his home which was a  
  
little further in the woods. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
Kin Kohana is my character so do not borrow her unless you ask me got me.  
  
And if you wanted to know Kin Kohana means Golden Little Flower.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Kin Kohana: Lost and Found  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" Welcome home baby Kin Kohana." He said to her upon entering the house. It was a  
  
good thing he lived in the forest that way no one would question him about the fox  
  
human that he was going to raise. " You must be hungry." He said and the fox wagged  
  
her 3 little tails. Let's get you some milk." He said as he put her down and she got into a  
  
crawling postion. Kurama smiled at her. He began to get her some milk that the ningen's  
  
drink and gave it to her in a bowl. The little one sniffed it and growled at it. Kurama  
  
looked at her. Then bent next to her. " You don't like this drink do you?" He asked  
  
smiling at the little one and presented the kit with 2 milkpods. She excepted them almost  
  
immediately. " Hmmm your just like Hiei." He said smiling at her. " Bab Boo." She said  
  
and turned her back.  
  
Kurama gigled at the fact of how the child turned her back upon hearing Hiei's name. "  
  
You don't like Hiei?" He asked her taking her into his arms. " Bab Boo." She said. " Oh  
  
great I hope she doesn't use that when she gets older or else it will be like having a little  
  
Hiei here." He thought. He put the kit down again and then began to do his homework  
  
that he had put off. Kin Kohana being the fox she was began exploring. " Bab boo. Bab  
  
boo." She sung happily. " Bab Boo." She said happily and went over to Kurama's rose.  
  
She picked it up. " Bab Boo!" She yelled. " Oaiii!" The kit turned her head to Kurama's  
  
scream.   
  
Kurama turned around. Never in his life had he been hit with his own rose whip attack,  
  
and certainly never in his rear end. He got up to go to the kit and she turned the whip back  
  
into the rose and hid it behind her back. Kurama got down to the kit's level. " Kin  
  
Kohana?" Kurama asked lovingly. " Bab Boo?" She spoke back. " You know Kin  
  
Kohana I was working on some work when suddenly a thorn bite into my butt." He said. "  
  
Bab Boo." She said. "Now my dear sweet Kin Kohana you didn't by chance happen to  
  
cause the pain in my rear did you? You didn't by chance use a rose whip." He asked. "  
  
Bab Boo." She said shaking her head no. He smiled at the little fox. " Kin Kohana...."  
  
He said. " Bab Boo Bab Boo Bab Boo." She said. " Give me the rose." He said to her. "  
  
Bab Boo?" She said questioning. He looked at her. She gave him the rose. He laughed at  
  
her. " You mustn't play with weapons it's not very nice. You could really hurt someone."  
  
He said picking the kit up as she licked his face thrilled that she wasn't in trouble.  
  
" Come on and see what I'm doing." He said to her as they went to sit down. " Bab Boo."  
  
She said puzzled. " It's ningen language." He said to her. " Bab Boo." She said and  
  
started squirming. He looked at her. " Bab Boooo." She said frighten. " What's wrong?"  
  
He said and froze. " Hiei's coming." He thought. " Come on Kin Kohana I've got to hide  
  
you." He said to the little kit. The kit still making her frighten noises and squirming. She  
  
was so frigthen she leaped right outta Kurama's arms. " KIN KOHANA!" Kurama yelled  
  
at the little kit ran upstairs. Kurama chased after her.   
  
Kurama sense the little kit in his room. Just as Hiei was starting to get closer the kit was  
  
whimpering in fear. Kurama went over to the little kit. Picked her up and took her to his  
  
bathroom. " Kin Kohana stay here and stay quiet." He said to her. He could feel Hiei's ki  
  
getting stronger as he was getting closer and the closer he got the more Kin Kohana acted  
  
out of fear. Kurama made several milk pods for the little kit to help her calm down. "  
  
Stay put." He said to her and closed her up in the bathroom. He turned his back against  
  
the door. Just in the nick of time. He truly was lucky. Just as he had closed the door  
  
Hiei's ki was strongly coming from his room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
Kin Kohana is my character so do not borrow her unless you ask me got me.  
  
And if you wanted to know Kin Kohana means Golden Little Flower.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Kin Kohana: Lost and Found  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kurama wiped the sweat off of his head brushed his hand through his red locks and stood  
  
up. He knew that Hiei did not like to be kept waiting. He entered his room. " Oh Hiei  
  
what a pleasant surprise." He said trying to work his charm. " Hn." Came the little fire  
  
demon's reply. " So what brings you here?" Kurama asked him. " Hn. Nothing." He said.  
  
" It seems to be a little cold outside. Will you be staying the night?" He asked him. Hiei  
  
stepped off the window sill. He looked at the fox. " Stupid Fox." He said. Kurama just  
  
smiled. As he watched Hiei take off his swords.   
  
Kurama could sense Kin Kohana's ki very strongly and understood exactly what she was  
  
trying to do. " No Kin Kohana." He thought. " Are you hungry?" He asked Hiei. " Hn.  
  
Food sounds nice." He said. " Let me get you some food then." He said to Hiei and lefted  
  
before Hiei could say anything. " Stupid fox is hiding something." Hiei said to himself.  
  
What it was exactly he couldn't pin point but the fox was hiding something. Hiei sat there  
  
on the fox's bed. He thought about the fox and quite ofthen he'd thought of him and  
  
tonight was his night to tell him exactly how he felt.   
  
Kurama came back with some food for Hiei. " Those extra milkpods should keep Kin  
  
Kohana quiet." He thought to himself. He never thought keeping the pup would be so  
  
much work and hiding her from Hiei. He knew eventually Hiei would sense her. The  
  
milkpods he was feeding her hid her ki from Hiei and Hiei's ki from her but she was  
  
eating them so fast that eventually she sense him and get worked up. Kurama sat Hiei's  
  
food on his desk and turned to a shirtless Hiei. The fire demon looking at him. Kurama  
  
couldn't help but stare. He was truly a beautiful creature even if he didn't want to accept  
  
it. Those garnet red eyes. His spiked black hair with the trademark white starburst. That  
  
beautiful body. " Hn." Hiei replied getting the red head's attention.   
  
" See something you like fox?" He asked. Kurama stop staring at him you can do it.  
  
Kurama turned his back towards the fire demon. " You better eat your food is getting  
  
cold." He said trying to avoid Hiei's question. But felt himself be turned around very  
  
quickly to met Hiei's gaze. " Don't avoid my question fox." He said to him. " You asked  
  
a question?" Kurama said smiling his seductive smile. Hiei loosen his grip. " Now your  
  
food is getting cold." Kurama said. " What if I wasn't hungry for food?" He inquired.  
  
Kurama looked at him. " Hiei I don't understand what do you...." He was saying when  
  
suddenly he felt a pair of lips brush against his. " HE'S KISSING ME!" He screamed  
  
inside his head.   
  
Kurama was still for a minute before he began to kiss Hiei back. Hiei slid his hand up  
  
under Kurama's shirt. " Fox I want to be yours. Like Yuusuke and Keiko are." He said  
  
fast." Yes." Kurama moaned right into his mouth. Hiei began to undo the buttons on  
  
Kurama's shirt. " Everything was going as plan when CHOMP Hiei came to a quick  
  
stop. He looked at the fox. " Nani, Hiei?" He asked him. " Kurama do you have a pet?"  
  
He asked him. " Nnn.no Why?" He said out of breath. " Are you sure?" He asked him  
  
starting to lose patience. " Yes Hiei of course. What do you mean?" He said to him. "  
  
Then..WHAT...IS...THIS...." Hiei yelled pointing to Kin Kohana who was lunged into his  
  
rear end. " Oh Hiei she must have followed you here." Kurama said.   
  
" Yeah..Yeah Whatever would you please just get her off of my butt." He said to him.  
  
Kurama sighed. " Kin Kohana let go of Hiei's butt now." He said to the little kit. She  
  
turned the little fire demon's butt a lose. Hiei began rubbing his rear end. He turned and  
  
looked at Kurama. " You wanna explain that?" He asked pointing at the kit. She sat and  
  
showed her fangs at Hiei. " Hey she has a name Hiei. Geez.." Kurama said picking her  
  
up. " You named her?" Hiei asked in confusion. Kurama nodded. " The kit must have  
  
followed me back to the Ningenkai when I crossed. I didn't think leaving her in the forest  
  
was a good idea and so I brought her home." He said to him while changing her diaper.  
  
The little kit strained really hard as she popped three tails through the diaper. The little  
  
kit jumped down and ran right for Kurama's rose.  
  
" KIN KOHANA NO!!" Kurama yelled. " Bab Boo!" She yelled and a few moments later  
  
a rose whip appear and hit Hiei on his other butt cheek. " She seems to be able to take  
  
care of herself very well." He noted now rubbing his whole bottom. Kurama smiled at  
  
the kit and went to her. " Your not helping." He said to her. The little kit stared at him  
  
with a michevious glow in her eyes. " If you keep it up Hiei won't let you stay here." He  
  
told her quietly. She whimpered a little. " Kurama do you realize how much responsiblity  
  
comes with raising a kit?" Hiei asked him. " Yes but it can't be that bad." He said. Hiei  
  
looked at the fox and she leaped right to him. She licked his face. Hiei looked at her in  
  
disbelief.  
  
" Oh look Hiei she likes you." Kurama said to him. " Kurama what if her parents come  
  
for her. She belongs in the makai." He said to Kurama. " Well Hiei you look at her and  
  
tell her no." He said to him. Hiei looked at the little kit. She looked at the fire demon. The  
  
same golden eyes like Yoko Kurama's. He couldn't possiblely tell the kit no. Heck he  
  
couldn't even tell Kurama no. " What is this going to cost?" He asked. Kurama bent  
  
down. " Well I don't plan on raising her alone." He said a little embrassed. Hiei looked at  
  
him. " Hiei.." Kurama said nervously. He stared at him. " I would like if you help me  
  
raise her." He said.   
  
" Kurama she's a fox. I'm a fire demon. Do you think it's very wise?" He asked him.  
  
Kurama looked at him. Hiei didn't seem like he was angry with the idea. If anything he  
  
was curious as usually." Well like I said. She likes you a lot since you've been holding  
  
her for the last few minutes." Kurama said to him. Hiei looked down and right into the  
  
little fox's eyes. " Those eyes." He said to himself. He then turn to Kurama and saw his  
  
eyes. Looking back and forth. " Well I guess it shouldn't hurt." He said to him. Kurama  
  
smiled and hugged him. Kurama try to take Kin Kohana away from Hiei but she jumped  
  
back into his arms " Hab Boo..Hib Boo" She was saying. " Oh look Hiei she's saying her  
  
first word." Kurama said. Hiei looked at her. " What is it?" He asked. " HIEI!!" She  
  
yelled. Kurama stared at her and Hiei sort of blush and then hugged her. " Welcome to  
  
the family Kin Kohana." He said with a smirk. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
Kin Kohana is my character so do not borrow her unless you ask me got me.  
  
And if you wanted to know Kin Kohana means Golden Little Flower.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Kin Kohana: Lost and Find  
  
Chapter 4  
  
3 years later  
  
Kurama sat in his room it was exceptionally quiet and boy was he happy. He had a  
  
mid-term coming up and he needed this time to study. Kin Kohana sat playing with  
  
Kurama's plants maluptiating them making sad cries. Kurama stared at her. The kit's ears  
  
were flat and she still didn't look good. " Kurama?" Kin Kohana called. " Yes sweetie."  
  
He said to her putting down his rose pen and giving her his full attention. It was  
  
something he had to do since she had adapted upon picking up a few of Hiei's  
  
characthristic's. " Why hasn't Hiei come back? He'd say he'd be back 4 months ago and  
  
he's not back." She said hurt.   
  
Kurama was quite concerned that the kit was worried about Hiei. Though the kit was 3 in  
  
humans years. She was very bright and smart. She hadn't ate and if it weren't for the  
  
sleep milkpods he gave her she wouldn't have slept. " He'll be back. He promised and  
  
Hiei never breaks a promise." Kurama said to the kit confidentally. " You said that  
  
yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. He still isn't here." She said.  
  
Kurama was about to speak when from the window sill. He heard a " Hn. I'll never break  
  
a promise." " HIEI!!" Kin Kohana screamed and ran over to him. Hiei lifted the little fox  
  
into his arms. Kurama shook his head. "Those two back together. Chaos." He thought. "  
  
How's my two favorite fox's." He said. " We're fine. We were just talking about you."  
  
Kurama said staring at him arms folded across his chest.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama. " Kin Kohana could you leave Kurama and I alone for a few  
  
moments." He asked. The kit nodded and jumped out of Hiei's arm. She went to the  
  
plants she was working with and put them back where they go. She turned to Hiei and  
  
Kurama. " I'll be outside practicing." She said. They nodded at her and watch the little  
  
girl skip away. When they knew it was safe. Hiei gave Kurama a kiss. Kurama kissed him  
  
back then he stopped him. " Explain to me why you haven't been here for 4 month's." He  
  
said. " Mukuro." He said. Kurama sighed. He knew it was her. He could understand why  
  
Hiei was gone but Kin Kohana couldn't understand it. " You know Kin Kohana has been  
  
sick lately." Kurama told him going back over to his books.  
  
" Oh." Hiei said and followed him over to his desk and sat on his desk. " What was  
  
wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice. " She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't sleep. I  
  
had to give her sleep milkpods for her to go to sleep." He said. Hiei looked at him. " We  
  
missed you Hiei. I know you have to do those errands for Mukuro but ..." He was saying.  
  
" She doesn't know." Hiei finished. " Right." He said. He grabbed his lover's hand. " I  
  
missed you too. Both of you." He said to him and titled his head up to met Kurama  
  
emerald green eyes. He smiled at him.  
  
" Which is why I gave up being Mukuro's heir." He said to him. Kurama's face went  
  
shock. " You gave it up...but..but why?" He asked. " Because I love you fox." He said to  
  
him and kissed him. This time Kurama kissed him back with lots of passion. Hiei picked  
  
him up. " Hiei I have to study." He said. " I know just think of this as a study break." He  
  
said and laid him on the bed. They were on the bed making out. Then Kurama stopped  
  
him. Hiei looked at him. " Something's wrong with Kin Kohana." He said. Hiei suddenly  
  
alarmed got off of Kurama. They went downstairs and outside to find Yuusuke hanging  
  
upside down from the tree tangled in some vines. They looked at him.   
  
" Hey Guys. Just thought I would hang around." He said. " Where's Kin Kohana?"  
  
Kurama asked him. "UP HERE!" She called. " Kin Kohana get down here this instinct  
  
and apologize to Yuusuke." Kurama said. She sighed and jumped down. " Sorry   
  
Yuusuke. You kinda snuck up on me." She said to him undoing her vine trap. He hit the  
  
ground with a thud. He got up rubbing his head. Then he bent down and ruffled her hair. "  
  
Clever little fox." He said. " What brings you here Yuusuke?" Kurama asked him. " I  
  
came to actually dropped off something to eat for you and the kit and luckily there's  
  
enough for Hiei as I didn't eat his porpotion." Yuusuke said handing Kurama the food. "  
  
Oh thank you Yuusuke." He said and handed the bag to Hiei. " Your welcome." He said.  
  
" Come on Kin Kohana." Hiei called her and they went into the house.   
  
" So Hiei's back I see." Yuusuke said to him. " Yeah. He gave up being Mukuro's heir."  
  
He said to him. " Really?" He asked in astonishment. " I know that's what I said." He  
  
said. " Why? How's Kin Kohana taking Hiei coming back?" Yuusuke asked. " He loves  
  
us and She isn't sick anymore." He said. " That's good I've never seen anyone worry over  
  
Hiei like that but you and Yukina." He said. " Yes I know she continue's to amaze me  
  
everytime." He said. " Well I better get going before Keiko kills me." He said. " Alright  
  
and Thanks again Yuusuke." He said as Yuusuke left. He went into the house.  
  
" Come on Kurama the food is getting cold." Kin Kohana said. " Don't worry I'll warm it  
  
back up." Hiei said. " Oh here we go." Kurama thought. Hiei did warm the food and the  
  
place it was sitting. After Kurama put out the small fire. They sat and begin eating dinner.  
  
" Ahh Noodles. My favorite." Kin Kohana said. Kurama smiled at her. Hiei gave her a  
  
smirk." So Kin Kohana what have you been doing?" Hiei asked eating some of his  
  
noddles. " I've been training." She answered back. " Indeed she has and very hard."  
  
Kurama added of course smiling. " How bout after dinner we train together?" Hiei asked  
  
her. " That sounds great Hiei." She said. Kurama smiled at them both. They finished their  
  
dinner. Hiei got up. " May I be excuse Kurama?" Kin Kohana asked him. " Yes you are  
  
excused." He said as she got up and followed Hiei outside. Kurama went to the window  
  
and saw Hiei talking with the fox. He couldn't do nothing but smile. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
Kin Kohana is my character so do not borrow her unless you ask me got me.  
  
And if you wanted to know Kin Kohana means Golden Little Flower.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Kin Kohana: Lost and Find  
  
Chapter 5  
  
3 hours later  
  
Kurama sat and rubbed his temples. As much as he had missed Hiei. He kind of wish he  
  
wasn't back. He had been trying to study for the last 3 hours and hadn't even got passed  
  
the first chapter in his book. Every since Hiei had got back Kin Kohana was a lot happier  
  
and louder too. He saw from the corner of his eye Hiei running and Kin Kohana laughing  
  
and chasing him. Down the stairs. Up the stairs then down again. Kurama's headache was  
  
really getting to him. But he had to study. He had a test tomorrow and so far he was ready  
  
to kill both Kin Kohana and Hiei.  
  
Hiei and Kin Kohana sat on the floor. Kin Kohana howling and laughing. Hiei laughing.  
  
Kin Kohana laid on Hiei's stomach. Hiei rubbed her hair. " I missed you Hiei. I thought  
  
you were dead." She said. Hiei looked at her. " Hn. Never." He said. " Of course not.  
  
Your strong Hiei no one can beat you." Kin Kohana said. Hiei couldn't help but smile. " I  
  
Love you Hiei." She said to him. ' I love you too Kin Kohana." He said and hugged her. "  
  
Hey Hiei!" She called. He looked at her. " Let's Fight." She said. He smiled at her. She  
  
flipped backwards off of Hiei and landed on her feet. Hiei got up and stood in front of a  
  
little table. He looked at the little fox. Something about her was reminding him of  
  
Kurama. Not because she was a fox. Maybe it was her stance that reminded him of  
  
Kurama.   
  
" You ready?" She said to him. He looked at her and he looked into her eyes. " What are  
  
you looking at Hiei." She asked him. " The eyes of a warrior." He said to her. " Maybe I  
  
should take it easy on you. I don't wanna hurt you." She said tossing her hair. Hiei looked  
  
at her. " Hn. Don't be so sure little fox." He said. She put the back of her hand up to her  
  
mouth and started to giggle. Hiei looked at the little fox. " I may be little but I pack a  
  
mean punch. I should really take it easy on you." She said twiriling her finger around one  
  
of her hair strains. " Hn. Give me your best shot." He said looking at her. " You sure?"  
  
She asked. " Yeah I have been training also so I'm a lot more stronger and you still have  
  
lots to learn." He said to her. " Now that's what I'm talking about." She said calmly. Hiei  
  
looked at her. " Give me your all. Don't hold back Hiei. I can take it. All of it. Your still  
  
weak. " She said to him tossing her hair again.   
  
Hiei charged at her. Kin Kohana jumped right out of the way. " Huh?" Hiei asked and  
  
was swepted right off his feet by Kin Kohana. He fell back and knock over a vase. " Uh  
  
Oh." Kin Kohana said. " What do you mean Uh..." Hiei was saying but was cut off by a  
  
loud howl. " THAT'S IT! I'M COMING RIGHT DOWN THERE NOW!!" A very angry  
  
Yoko Kurama yelled. Hiei and Kin Kohana looked at each other. " How mad is he?" Hiei  
  
asked her. " He's really mad." She said. They heard him slam a door really hard. " Very  
  
fricken mad." She said.  
  
" Where did you learn that?" Hiei asked her. " AS SOON AS I FIND YOU YOUR  
  
BOTH GETTING A FRICKEN BUTT WHIPPIN WITH MY ROSE WHIP!" He yelled  
  
slamming another door. They could hear him stomping down the steps. " Come on Kin  
  
Kohana. Let's go to the tree and hide our ki until we can think of something." Hiei said as  
  
they ran for the tree. " We're safe for now." Hiei said as they sat back on the tree branch.  
  
" MY VASE!!! MY MOTHER GAVE ME THAT VASE!! IT'S RARE!! IT'S  
  
IRREPLACEABLE!! HIEI!!!! KIN KOHANA!!!" They heard him yelling and possibly a  
  
table hit the wall. Kin Kohana laughed and pointed at him. " You broke the vase. His  
  
mother gave him that. He's gonna kill you." She said to him. Hiei looked at her. " Hey we  
  
broke the vase. Don't put this all on me. He's gonna kill us." Hiei told her.   
  
" HIEI!!!! KIN KOHANA!!!! I KNOW YOUR OUT HERE!!! DON'T MAKE ME  
  
CALL YOU ANYMORE!!!" He yelled. They peeked and saw his normal gold eyes were  
  
red. " Oh yeah he's gonna kill us." Kin Kohana said. " Has he ever gotten this mad like  
  
this before?" Hiei asked. " STOP SHIELDING YOUR KI!! CAUSE WHEN I FIND  
  
YOU YOUR BOTH GONNA GET A SPANKING!" He yelled. " He's got mad. But  
  
never this angry." She said. " What are we going to do?" He asked her. Kin Kohana  
  
thought and then got a mischeavous smile on her face. " What?" He said to her. " Sorry  
  
Hiei." She said and pushed him out the tree. " Oh no your coming with me." He said and  
  
grabbed one of her tails. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
Kin Kohana is my character so do not borrow her unless you ask me got me.  
  
And if you wanted to know Kin Kohana means Golden Little Flower.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Chapter 6  
  
They fell out the tree with a thud. Kin Kohana landed on top of Hiei.standing on his  
  
chest. She was rubbing her tail that he yanked. " Hmmph. Don't ever grab my tail again."  
  
She said tossing her hair. " Get off me." Hiei told her. She got off him gracefully. " Let's  
  
go before are cover is fully blown." He whispered. " YOU!!" Kurama yelled and pointed  
  
to them. " Too Late." Kin Kohana said. Hiei was about to run. " OH NO YOU DON'T!!"  
  
He yelled and tied Hiei up in vines as he knew Hiei was the type that would run from his  
  
wrath. " I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO STUDY FOR THE PAST 3 HOURS! AND YOU  
  
TWO ARE MAKING SO MUCH RACKET MY BOOK CAN'T EVEN THINK!!" He  
  
yelled. " Oh Kurama were sor...." Kin Kohana said working her charm. " CUT IT  
  
SHORT! I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO USE YOUR CHARM AND YOUR NOT  
  
GETTING OUT OF THIS ONE MISSY!!" He yelled at her.   
  
" Don't yell at her Kurama. You know she's senstive like you." Hiei said. "YOU SHUT  
  
UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS HIEI!!" He yelled and cover his mouth with a leaf. "  
  
Besides I'm not senstive." He said calmly. " Now Kin Kohana I want you to tell me what  
  
happened. Tell me the truth and I won't spank you both that bad." He said. " Oh I gotta  
  
headache. I can't remember what happened. My memory is gone." She said. " My  
  
patience is thin Kin Kohana so I suggest you tell me the truth as I can sense when your  
  
lying and that makes me angry. Don't lie to get you and Hiei out of trouble or your going  
  
to wish you didn't lie and you'll be reminded everytime you sit down." He said to her. "  
  
It's coming back to me now. " She said to him.   
  
" I'm so happy that you remember. Now let's share." He said to her. " Well Hiei and I  
  
were playing...." She said not looking at him. " Go on." He said. " That's it." She said. "  
  
That doesn't explain why my vase is broking now does it Kin Kohana?" He asked her and  
  
she saw the rose in his hand. " Oh Kurama don't spank us. We were playing and I  
  
challenge Hiei to a fight and I swept him off the floor and he fell back into the vase  
  
causing it to break." She said whimpering. She lounged onto his leg. He looked down at  
  
her. She was still whimpering. Hiei manged to spit the leaf off his mouth. " Satisfy you  
  
scared her. You STUPID FOX! NOW UNTIE ME!!" He said angry. Kurama looked at  
  
him. He bent down to pick her up he started walking to the door.  
  
" Aww Kurama untie me please." He said to him. Yoko Kurama had turned back into his  
  
human body. He untied Hiei. " When you don't think I'm senstive and a stupid fox you  
  
can come in." He said. " But you know I don't like being tied up. This is unfair. I said it  
  
out of angry." He said to him. Kurama closed the door leaving him there standing there  
  
dumbfondled. Hiei knocked on the door. " You Corner Now." He told Kin Kohana. "  
  
Aww Man." She said and stomped over to the corner. " And drop the attitude." He said to  
  
her. He went upstairs and grabbed his books. Came back down " Finally peace and quiet."  
  
He thought and sat on his sofa studying.  
  
5 Hours after that  
  
Kurama looked up it was getting late. He looked in the corner and Kin Kohana had fallen  
  
asleep. He got up and looked outside. Hiei wasn't in the tree. He had giving up getting  
  
back in the house after 2 hours and left. Kurama sighed he went over to Kin Kohana and  
  
picked her up. She twitched for a minute but then settle into his chest. He took the little  
  
fox to her room. He covered her up and was getting ready to leave when " Kurama." She  
  
called him. He turned around. " Hm?" He asked her. " I'm sorry about earlier I was so  
  
happy to see Hiei. We didn't mean to break the vase. I feel really bad about it." She said.  
  
He smiled at her and sat down. " Come here Kin Kohana." Kurama said to her. She went  
  
over to him holding her stuffed fox. She sat between his legs and he began to brush her  
  
mane.   
  
" I know you were happy to see Hiei." He began. She sat there. " But you also gotta  
  
remember that I can only take so much noise. Especially when I'm studying." He said. "  
  
Yeah but it always seems like your studying. You never play with me anymore. Hiei  
  
spends more time with me then you." She said to him. Although it hurt him and cut him  
  
harder then a thorn on his rose whip the little fox was right. He began brushing her tails. "  
  
It was I who wanted her and begged Hiei to help me take care of her. Practically begged  
  
for her to stay here with us." He thought.   
  
" Your right Kin Kohana. I have been neglecting you. I have been too busy with work that  
  
I haven't been paying attention to my golden little flower." He said. Her ears went flat. " I  
  
tell you what.." He began and put her brush away and she turned around to face him. "  
  
I'm about to go for a late night swim. I'll let you stay up and you can come and swim  
  
along with me." He said. " Are you going as a human?" She asked him. " No." He said  
  
beginning to change. " I'm going as Yoko Kurama. For once I'm gonna be my real self."  
  
He said to her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She hugged him. " I love you  
  
Kurama." She said. " I love you too Kin Kohana." He said as he picked her up. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
Kin Kohana is my character so do not borrow her unless you ask me got me.  
  
And if you wanted to know Kin Kohana means Golden Little Flower.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Kin Kohana: Lost and Found  
  
Chapter 7  
  
They approached the small lake. They got undressed and Kurama made sure to cover  
  
himself. They jumped into the lake. They began swimming under the water and Kurama  
  
was the first to come up for air. His silver hair glistening in the moonlight. Right after  
  
that Kin Kohana came up her silver hair also glistening in the moonlight. She splashed  
  
Kurama with some water. He turned and looked at her with a smile. He swam over to her.  
  
He splashed some water on her. A lot of water on her. Her hair draped over her face.  
  
Kurama started laughing at her.   
  
She was so cute. She moved the hair from in front of her eyes. Her eyes were red. She  
  
was angry. Kurama looked at her. " Are you angry with me?" He asked. " No. My eyes  
  
are hurting." She said yawning. He looked at her. " That's enough for tonight. How bout  
  
we call it quits?" He said to her. She nodded and they got out of the lake. They began to  
  
shake themselves dry. Kurama put on his pants. He then wrapped Kin Kohana in his shirt.  
  
She fell asleep instantly. He walked back to the house. He grabbed a little gown he had  
  
made for her and put it on her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and her little stuffed  
  
fox. He turned out her light and closed her door.  
  
He sighed. That little swim felt so good and it was so refreshing. He walked to his room.  
  
He opened the door and there sat Hiei with a bouquet of red roses. Kurama looked  
  
shocked. " Hiei how did you get in here?" He asked him. " I was a thief once. Of course I  
  
know how to pick a lock." He said offering the roses to him. Kurama took them. " So I  
  
suppose you still think I'm a stupid senstive fox." He said to him. " Yeah of course." He  
  
said. Kurama looked at him. Had spending half the night out there done nothing good for  
  
him. " But your my stupid senstive fox." He said. Kurama smiled at him. Hiei leaned up  
  
and kissed him.   
  
" Kurama I don't ever mean what I say. I never wanna make you angry. Only happy. I  
  
wanna make the both of you happy." He said. " But Hiei your suppose to be the adult.  
  
You know you should of took her outside for the training." He said to him. Hiei walked  
  
over to him. He slowly pushed the fox onto the bed. He began to kiss his chest. " I know  
  
fox. She just was so happy to see me. I was so happy to see her. I forgot about that. I just  
  
wanted to see her smile. See her happy." He said to him. Kurama rubbed his spikey hair.  
  
Hiei bit his chest. Kurama in took a sharp breath. " God fox your beautiful. You seem to  
  
get more and more beautiful each and everytime I see you." He said to him. Kurama  
  
flipped the script and was now on top of Hiei kissing him. " Well I thank you. Your not  
  
bad yourself. In fact your very Hot." He told him. Hiei smiled at him. " I love you fox."  
  
He said. " I love you too Hiei." He said and they began making love.   
  
Kin Kohana woke up upon hearing Hiei and Kurama screaming. She sat up in her bed  
  
with her little fox. She jumped out the bed and landed gracefully. Her gown barely  
  
touching the ground as she was getting taller. She took it off and put on her battle gear.  
  
She grabbed her rose. She walked to Kurama's room. She walked straight and saw Yoko  
  
Kurama over Hiei and Hiei looked like he was in pain. "YOKO KURAMA STOP IT!"  
  
Kin Kohana yelled. Kurama looked at Hiei. " PLEASE DON'T KILL HIEI! WE DIDN'T  
  
MEAN TO BREAK THE VASE!" She said. Hiei looked at him and Kurama begin to  
  
laugh. Hiei ended up joining in soon. " HIEI! He's trying to kill you and you find it  
  
funny." She said confused. She didn't know the two were making love. Kurama got off of  
  
Hiei and Hiei hurried up and put his clothes on. " Thanks Kin Kohana you saved me."  
  
Hiei said smirking at her though he was blushing. " Let's get you back to bed." He told  
  
her. She nodded. When they left. Kurama roared and howled with laughter.  
  
" Are you okay. He didn't hurt you did he?" She asked Hiei. " Hn. No he didn't hurt me."  
  
He said to her. " So what was wrong. Your face showed pain." She said. " Oh nothing I  
  
had a terrible ache and Yoko was just trying to stop my pain. That's what he was doing.  
  
He wasn't trying to kill me." Hiei said. " Oh. You look so hurt though." She said. " Hn. I  
  
wasn't." He said helping the little fox get undress and putting her gown back on her. He  
  
sat on her bed and grabbed her brush. " Come I wanna brush your hair." He said to her.  
  
Kin Kohana looked at him. Hiei nevered brushed her hair. But she hopped up on the bed  
  
and let Hiei brush her mane. " Your hair is as pretty as Kurama's." He said to her and  
  
then sniffed it. " Smells like it too." He said. The little fox held her stuffed fox close to  
  
her.  
  
" What's it's name?" He asked her. " This is Hana. Kurama gave it to me." She said to  
  
him. Hiei looked at it. " Do you think she is beautiful like Kurama?" She asked him. Hiei  
  
looked down at the little fox. " Beautiful like Kurama?" He asked her. " I heard you tell  
  
Kurama each time you see him he gets more beautiful." She said. Now Hiei was  
  
speechless. " Where's that damn fox when you need him." He thought. " Will I become  
  
as beautiful as Kurama?" She asked. Hiei blushed. " You will be as beautiful if not more  
  
beautiful then Kurama." He said to her finally hugging her.   
  
" Damn she's just a kid your acting like she's Yuusuke or that big oaf. She's not going to  
  
laugh because your being senstive." He thought. " Do you love him Hiei?" She asked  
  
him. " Yes I do. I love both of you." He said to her and she smiled. Then she started to  
  
fall asleep and soon her breathing evened out. Hiei slipped out from underneath her. He  
  
covered her up and gave her Hana. He gave the sleeping fox a kiss on her forehead. She  
  
looked so beautiful and peaceful. It brought tears to his eyes. Clink. Clink He looked  
  
to the floor and there were two garnet tear gems on the floor. He picked them up and  
  
grabbed some strands of loose hair from Kin Kohana's brush. He made a necklace for  
  
her. He put the necklace in her hand. He closed up her hand and gave her a kiss on her  
  
forehead again before closing the door.  
  
Hiei then went back to Kurama's room. Kurama sat up looking at Hiei he had finally  
  
stopped laughing and he was still in his Yoko form. " She's a very curious fox isn't she."  
  
He said to him. Hiei went over to him. " Kurama close your eyes." He said. Kurama  
  
looked at him but did as he was told. Hiei pulled a strand of his hair out and put the tear  
  
gem on it. He then place the necklace around Kurama's neck. Kurama opened his eyes  
  
and looked at the tear gem and then at Hiei. Hiei smiled at him. " But..." He was saying.  
  
Hiei put a finger to his lips. Kurama stopped talking. He kissed his lips. " A gift from me  
  
too you and Kin Kohana." He said. " Oh Hiei thank you." He said. " Now we are a real  
  
family." He said to him. Kurama eyes got watery and a few tears fell. Hiei began to kiss  
  
his cheeks and tears away. " Now let's sleep." He said and they fell to sleep in each  
  
other's arms. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
Kin Kohana is my character so do not borrow her unless you ask me got me.  
  
And if you wanted to know Kin Kohana means Golden Little Flower.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Kin Kohana: Lost and Found  
  
Chapter 8  
  
10 years later  
  
" Kin Kohana get out of the bed now." Kurama was yelling at the kit through her door but  
  
still got no answered. She had never slept this long if anything she was up before Hiei and  
  
he. " Between Kin Kohana and Hiei I don't know who's worse." He said to himself going  
  
back to his room. " HIEI!!!! GET UP!!" He yelled. He heard a few mumbled words. But  
  
finally came face to face with the fire demon. " What." He said bitterly. Which was  
  
expected since Hiei wasn't a morning person.   
  
" How long were you two training?" He asked. " Just a little before the sun came up. I  
  
took her to the makai that's why she's probably tired." He said yawning. " You WHAT!"  
  
Kurama said to him a little angry. Hiei looked at him. " Your looking lovely today  
  
Kurama." Hiei said to him trying to change the subject. Kurama pushed passed him. He  
  
ran over to Kin Kohana's door. He put his ear to the door and then picked the lock.  
  
He opened the door and looked at Kin Kohana. She was bandaged up. " Hiei what  
  
happened to her?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked at him. " WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!  
  
WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" He yelled at Hiei. Hiei looked at the ground. " HIEI  
  
PLEASE TELL ME!" He yelled to him looking hurt. " Yukina says she's gonna be  
  
alright. She fought a hard battle." He said to him. Kurama walked over to the kit. He  
  
moved her hair from in front of her eyes. Though she was sleep she looked as if she was  
  
in pain. " HIEI! HOW COULD YOU TAKE HER THERE?! AFTER I SAID NO! HOW  
  
COULD?!" Kurama yelled at him. He was now holding the fox. " I wasn't going to take  
  
her there. But she asked for me to take her there." He said. " SHE'S THIRTHTEEN  
  
YEARS OLD HIEI!! BE FOR REAL!!" He yelled at him. " She isn't a little ningen  
  
Kurama." Hiei said to him. Kurama looked at him. " If it makes you feel better she  
  
finished off a S-Class youkai. She saved my life." He told him. Kurama looked at him.  
  
Hiei showed him how he too was bandaged. Hiei walked over to them and put his hand  
  
on Kurama's shoulder. " She's strong Fox. She's very strong and I've never seen a youko  
  
move as fast as I do." He told him. Kurama looked at Hiei.  
  
" I know she isn't a ningen Hiei." Kurama told him. " But she is still young. I can't stand  
  
to see her sleeping in pain. I didn't want her to go there and you knew that." He said to  
  
him. " Kurama she really wanted to go." He said to him. " What if she had been killed  
  
Hiei? Heck I worry enough about you when you go there. Your strong and I know that but  
  
still I worry. I worry if your going to return or not. You probably could have taking care  
  
of that youkai by yourself. But because you took her you not only indangered her life but  
  
yours as well." He said to him. Hiei nodded. " I thought she was ready. She's just so  
  
strong Kurama. I wish you could see her in action. She's just like you if not better." He  
  
said to him. Kurama looked at him. " Heck she's even better than me." He said to him.  
  
Kurama looked at her.   
  
" Better then you." He said to Hiei. " Yeah." He said. " If she were stronger than us Hiei  
  
she wouldn't be this hurt." He said to him a little angry. " She only got hurt cause she  
  
took the shot for me." Hiei admitted. Kurama looked at him. " I was about to get killed  
  
when outta no where she jumped in grabbed me and was hit by the blasted upon escaping.  
  
Crazy little fox. I must have crused myself for taking her there. So I don't need you doing  
  
the same. Heck I even gave some of my life energy to keep her alive until Yukina could  
  
get to her." He told him flatly. Kurama stared at Hiei then back at Kin Kohana. " Your  
  
raising a very good kit there Kurama." Hiei said to him. " No.." Kurama began and laid  
  
her back down. He then walked over to Hiei and put his arms around his shoulders.   
  
" We're raising a very good kit. I'd never thought she'd turn out to be a mixture between  
  
the both of us." He said to him. Hiei looked at him. " So you've notice too." He said to  
  
him. " Yes Indeed I have." Kurama said and stood by her window. " Hiei." He called. "  
  
Hn." He replied. " I knew one day she would have to go to her real home. Just not now. I  
  
was afraid of what would happen to her. That's why I wouldn't let her go. She's has to of  
  
course go again. When she is 15. But I'm just not ready for this just yet." He said to him.  
  
Hiei nodded at him. " Come let's let her sleep." Hiei said guiding Kurama out of her  
  
room.   
  
4 days later  
  
Kurama went up to check on Kin Kohana. She still laid in the bed. Sleeping really hard. "  
  
I brought you some water. Maybe it will cool you down." Kurama said to her. Kurama  
  
took the cloth and placed it on her head. She had been running a small temperature. She  
  
took in a breath of air upon feeling the coolness against her head and she let a little moan  
  
of pain escape her mouth. But still she didn't open her eyes. Kurama could feel tears  
  
welling up in his eyes. He touched her face and brush a few pieces of her mane outta her  
  
face. Her breathing was sorta uneven. Her face was dirty from the blast probably. Kurama  
  
took another cloth and washed her face. He moved her bang and shakily gave her a kiss  
  
on the forehead. Kurama grabbed her hand and looked at her. She was in so much pain  
  
right now. Kurama couldn't hold them anymore and he began to let his tears fall and he  
  
cried. He cried upon her chest.  
  
Hiei stood at the door. He looked at the scene in front of him. " How could I be so  
  
stupid." He said to himself. He looked at the girl and he looked at Kurama. He'd never  
  
seen the fox this sad except of course before they got together. Kurama had loved this kit  
  
as if she were his own. Begging to keep her and heck a part of Hiei wanted her too. Now  
  
the kit who reminded him of Kurama was injured. In fact dying. He just couldn't bare to  
  
tell Kurama that. He couldn't tell him that the kit was going to die. Hiei let out a sigh.  
  
Kurama sat up. Hiei went downstairs as he knew the fox would come down there. He sat  
  
on the sofa and waited.  
  
Kurama came downstairs and sat on his sofa next to Hiei his head hanging down. Hiei  
  
looked at him. Kurama stared at the table. Hiei couldn't say nothing and put his head  
  
down. He noticed Hana sitting over on the table. Kurama noticed it too and he picked it  
  
up. Kurama's body began to shake as tears took over him again. Hiei brought the fox's  
  
head to his shoulder and Kurama began to cry aloud. " What's wrong with her Hiei? Why  
  
isn't she getting any better?" He said to him. Hiei said nothing. He just couldn't tell him  
  
that the kit was dying. " Hiei.. There's something your not telling me." Kurama said to  
  
him. Hiei got up and still didn't look at him.   
  
" Hiei.." Kurama said as Hiei sat on the window sill peering out. How could he possibly  
  
tell the fox that the little fox was dying. He didn't want to report that. Not to Kurama he  
  
just couldn't report that to him. " Hiei..Please." Kurama said and touched him. Hiei  
  
turned around and looked into Kurama's eyes. The shine that was there was no longer  
  
there infact his emerald green eyes just weren't as radiant as they once were. This hurt  
  
Hiei a lot. " Hiei do you know what's really going on?" Kurama soft alto voice said to  
  
him. " How can I say this to him. How can I tell my love that our kit is dying." Hiei  
  
thought. He got down from the window sill.   
  
" Kurama... I'm sorry." Hiei started. Kurama looked at him. " If I hadn't been so careless  
  
and so blind she'd be alright. If only I'd listen to you and didn't take her there she'd be  
  
doing whatever that crazy little fox does." He said to him. Kurama looked at him. " But  
  
because I was stupid and not responsible. Just because I thought she could do it. Just  
  
because I believe she was ready for the Makai." He said still not looking at Kurama. Hiei  
  
then punched the wall. " She's dying Kurama and it's all because of me. I'm the reason  
  
Kin Kohana is up there dying a slow painful death because she saved me." Hiei said to  
  
him. Kurama looked at Hiei. He had never seen the fire demon blame himself over  
  
someone else's death.  
  
" I'd do anything to get her back strong. If she would have just let me die..." He was  
  
saying. But Kurama stopped him. " Hiei.. Don't say that." He told him. Hiei looked at  
  
him. " Why it's the truth fox. I'm the cause of her death and because of that I can never  
  
forgive myself." He said. Kurama looked at him. " Hiei please." Kurama said. " IF SHE  
  
DIES I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!" He shouted at him. Kurama looked at Hiei  
  
and held him. The fire demon looked at him. " Hiei try not to think of the bad." He said to  
  
him nuzzling his neck. " She's gonna make it. She has too. She just has too." He told  
  
him.   
  
Hiei looked at him and though his eyes were red from crying , they showed a hint of  
  
encouragement. " If only that were true." He said to the fox. " Come with me." Kurama  
  
said to him. Hiei followed Kurama upstairs and into Kin Kohana's room. Hiei couldn't  
  
look at her. " Look at her." Kurama said to him and Hiei did. She was bandaged up and  
  
her breathing was still uneven. Hiei went over to her. " It's now or never. Let me see  
  
what's causing her death." He thought. He took off the ward and put his hand on Kin  
  
Kohana's forehead. He closed his eyes and his jagen opened up. She took in a breath of  
  
air. Kurama looked at them.  
  
Hiei was inside of Kin Kohana's head. He saw the thirthteen year old. " Hiei!" She yelled  
  
and ran over too him. " Kin Kohana." He said to her. " I'm so glad your here." She said  
  
hugging him. " Where are we." He asked her. " I don't know but I have never felt this  
  
much ki before." She said to him looking at her hands. He looked at them too. They were  
  
a mixture between green and black. " Kin Kohana it's...." He said to her. She looked at  
  
him. " It's you and Kurama. I have both of your strengths combined." She said to him  
  
looking at her fist.   
  
" It's too much power for you." He said. " Non-sense I can take anything." She said. She  
  
then grabbed her chest and started panting. " That's too much power your dying. Let me  
  
help you please." Hiei said to her. " I'm fine." She said grabbing her chest. " Please let  
  
me help you control it." He said to her. " I said I'm fine." She barked at him swatting at  
  
him with some type of a weapon. He jumped back. " Kin Kohana there's no time to be  
  
stubborn. Think about Kurama. If you die he'll be upset and I could never forgive myself.  
  
Let me help you." He said.   
  
She nodded and Hiei grabbed her hand. " Don't be afraid and don't fight it. You must not  
  
be afraid." He told her. She stopped panting. " Take a deep breath and just breath." He  
  
told her and she began to take deep breath's and finally her breathing was okay. " That's  
  
right Kin Kohana now concetrate on the ki. Make it become your own. Let it fuse with  
  
yours." He told her. She concetrated on the ki and all of a suddened she let out a loud  
  
howl of pain as a blast occured.  
  
Hiei was thrown from off the bed. " Hiei!" Kurama yelled and went over to him. Kin  
  
Kohana moved up and down on the bed rapidly. She was spitting up. " Hiei! SHE'S  
  
HAVING A SEIZURE!" He yelled and try to calm her down. Her body bounced up once  
  
and stayed up in the air and then her body went limp. She was sweating really bad. " Kin  
  
Kohana?" Kurama said. Noticing that the kit wasn't breathing at all. " Hiei! She isn't  
  
breathing!" Kurama yelled in panic. Hiei looked at the ground. " I tried to save her . But I  
  
killed her faster." He thought to himself. " Hiei what happened?" Kurama asked  
  
shrieking. He put his head to her heart and could hear it beating faint as her breathing  
  
started back up uneven and sometimes she wasn't even breathing. Kurama sanked to the  
  
floor and covered his face. He was truly crying now. He cried so hard his body trembling.   
  
' She's Going to die!" He yelled. Hiei went over to him. " Let her go fox." Hiei said. "  
  
NO!" He yelled and pushed Hiei off of him. Hiei was hurt. Kurama went over to her.  
  
Kurama turned into his Youko form. He put his hands over her chest and he was about to  
  
began to channel some of his energy into her. Hiei stopped him. " No!" He told him.  
  
Kurama looked at him. " If you channel your energy too her you'll kill her." He told him.  
  
Kurama changed back to Shucchi. He began to cry again. " Hiei I won't let her die. I  
  
refuse to let her die." He yelled at him.   
  
Hiei went over to him and hugged him. " If she's gonna die. We have to let her go." Hiei  
  
said to him a little hurt. " NO! You killed her Hiei. If she dies it's because you killed  
  
her." He said to him in angry and he got up and ran to his room. Hiei looked at the  
  
ground. " He's right." He said and then looked back at Kin Kohana. " If you die. It was  
  
because I helped kill you." He said to her and then kissed her head. Then he flitter to the  
  
tree near Kurama's window. He saw Kurama on the bed he had cried himself to sleep. "  
  
I'm sorry Kurama. I'm sorry Kin Kohana." He said and went to sleep holding his tear  
  
gem.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Kurama woke up. He felt for Hiei. But got no luck. He sat up and groan. He felt like crap  
  
and probably looked like it. He got up and went to his window. Hiei sat on his tree  
  
branch. The one that he and Kin Kohana loved so much. Kurama opened the window. "  
  
Hiei." He called in a hoarse voice. Hiei looked up. He had a few tear gems in his hands.  
  
Kurama gave him a sad smile. He'd been crying too. Maybe he was a little too hard on  
  
him. He thought. Hiei came over to Kurama. " What are we going to do?" He asked him.  
  
Hiei shrugged his shoulders. Then they heard a beautiful voice singing a very beautiful  
  
song. Kurama looked at Hiei and they went to Kin Kohana's room.  
  
There stood Kin Kohana in the middle of her room doing some sorta dance. Singing and  
  
she looked a little more mature as well as her body. Kurama looked at her and so did  
  
Hiei. When she was finish. " Kin Kohana?" Kurama called her. " Kurama? Hiei?" She  
  
called back but didn't look at them. " YOUR ALIVE!" Kurama yelled and ran over to her  
  
and he hugged her. But she still didn't look at him. In fact she touched his face. " Kin  
  
Kohana what's wrong?" Kurama asked. But she still felt his face. Almost like reading  
  
him. " Kin Kohana?" Hiei asked her. She turned to him but didn't look at him. She  
  
touched his face and then she touched both of Kurama and Hiei's face reading them like a  
  
book. Her lips trembled and tears fell down her cheek. She hugged both of them. " I'm  
  
alive." She said to them. They looked at her. Kin Kohana stood up. She walked over to  
  
the mirror and she felt the mirror.   
  
" I know what your thinking." She said to them. They looked at her. She smiled and felt  
  
her reflection in the mirror. She felt her face and her long silver hair. " What's wrong  
  
with me? Why am I acting like this?" She said repeating their thoughts. They looked at  
  
her in shock.. " Well Truth is.." She began. She turned around and lifted her head.The  
  
once golden eyes were now silver. Kurama shook his head. Hiei didn't say anything. "  
  
I'm blind." She said to them. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
Kin Kohana is my character so do not borrow her unless you ask me got me.  
  
And if you wanted to know Kin Kohana means Golden Little Flower. Kig and Kime also   
  
know as the Kemon twins are mine as well. As Well as Yusuke's Son Suke.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Kin Kohana: Lost and Found  
  
Chapter 9  
  
" But..But..But How?" Kurama asked her a little hurt approaching her. Hiei was still  
  
shock. " Kin Kohana Blind." He said. Kin Kohana smiled at them. " I am not upset  
  
though. " She said to them and walked over to her window her hair blowing in the wind. "  
  
I had no choice. In order to deal with your ki's. I had to give up something. So I gave up  
  
my eye sight." She said to them. " To deal with our ki's. What are you talking about?"  
  
Kurama asked her. " When Hiei got into my brain we found out that I had gotten both  
  
your ki and his. The only way to save me was to fuse all three of our ki's together. But in  
  
order to keep all three without dying I had to give up something and so I choose my eye  
  
sight." She told them. She turned around and sat on her window sill how Hiei does. One  
  
legged pulled up to her chest the other one dangling over. She tossed her hair.  
  
" So that blast?" Hiei asked. She nodded. " Indeed. I had took all the ki's and giving up  
  
my eyes sight." She said to him. Kurama was about to cry. When Kin Kohana flitter over  
  
to him faster than Hiei. She put her hand to his face. " Kurama please don't cry. " She  
  
said. He looked at her. She faced him but didn't look at him. " I know this upsets you but  
  
I gotta admit no one has seen a Youko with silver eyes or this powerful." She said. " But  
  
what good is power if you can never see again." He said. " That is true. But..." She said  
  
feeling his hair. " I know your hair is as long and beautiful as a red rose." She said. She  
  
then felt his eye lids. " Your Radiant green eyes are red because you've been crying  
  
and....." She said feeling his lips. " Your smile is as beautiful as your personality." She  
  
told him. He smiled at her. " And now your happy." She said. " Yeah.' He said.   
  
She turned to Hiei. She felt his hair. " Black spikey and...." She said waiting. " Here is  
  
your White Starburst trade mark." She said to him her hand right on his starburst. She felt  
  
his ward. " Your Jagen is here." She said. Then felt his eye lids. ' Your crimson eyes.  
  
They are sad." She said and felt his hands. " You've been crying and you've hid your tear  
  
gems." She said and then felt his lips. " You've been hidng your pain very well. Your  
  
happy now but all you do is smirk." She told him. " How'd you know?" He asked her  
  
with a smirk. " Though my eye sight is gone. I can see one's ki. Therefore..." She was  
  
saying. "Your blind to sights but not to ki." Kurama finished. " Correct. So I guess that  
  
answers your question on How will I fight without my eye sight huh Hiei?" She said  
  
laughing.   
  
" But what if someone blocks their ki. Then how do you fight?" Kurama asked. She  
  
paused for a minute. She faced Kurama. He had blocked his ki. She smiled as she heard  
  
Kurama began to get up and walk. She sniffed the air. " Your going over to my closet."  
  
She said to Kurama. Kurama stopped dead in his tracks. " How did you know? I blocked  
  
my ki." He said to her turning around. " You see you can block your ki. So when I can't  
  
see the trace of ki. I rely on my strong sense of smell and strong sense of hearing..." She  
  
said and touched the floor. " As well as touch. You standing right there a few centimeters  
  
in front of my closet and Hiei..." She said to him. He looked at her. " Your right here..."  
  
She grabbed him. " And in your hands your holding Hana." She said. " That's correct."  
  
He said.   
  
" Look you guys I'm pretty much normal. Just without eye sight. But I am fine. Yes we  
  
will all have to adjust but I'm fine it's what I want." She told them. They both nodded. "  
  
Well I must be going. I'm going to go visit my mom." Kurama said to them both. He gave  
  
Kin Kohana a kiss on the forehead and Hiei a full fledge kiss. " I'll be back sometime  
  
after dark." He said to them " Give your mother my best wishes." Kin kohana said  
  
smiling. Kurama smiled at her. " I will." He said and then he left her room and soon the  
  
house. Hiei was about to leave the room too when..." Hiei?" Kin Kohana called him and  
  
got off the window sill. " Hn." He said to her. She walked over to him she touched his  
  
face. " I thank you for your help." She said to him. " Right." He said. She grabbed his  
  
little rough hands. She faced him. " Hiei promise me tha you won't stop training hard  
  
with me because of this loss and you feel sorry." She said to taking one of her hands and  
  
feeling his cheek. " Kin Kohana..." He was saying.   
  
" Hiei you believed in me when I could see. I need you to believe me now that I am blind.  
  
Besides Kurama wouldn't train hard with me now that I am blind. Your more of a  
  
challenge. I still need that from you. So no matter what you will continue to give me your  
  
all." She said to him. Hiei looked at her and though she was looking at him. He could see  
  
her eyes in a blank stare. They were just there not responding to any movement. There  
  
looking at him blankly. " Is it because I helped that you went blind?" He asked her. She  
  
smiled at him and felt his face. He felt her little hand with his own little hand. " No Hiei.  
  
It's a stage I go through because I was loved by two wonderful people and their ki's  
  
happened to be in my body. I rather lived in a world of darkness then not live in the world  
  
at all." She said to him walking out of her room.  
  
Hiei followed her out of the room. " Ah Hiei." She said waiting for him. He came over to  
  
her. " Would you like to do something special for Kurama?" She asked him still walking.  
  
Hiei looked at her. " She's blind and she's asking do I wanna do something special with  
  
Kurama." Hiei thought. " I am not selfish that's why." She said to him answering his  
  
thoughts while walking down the stairs. Hiei smiled. " Yeah it would be nice to do  
  
something for him." Hiei said. She turned around and smiled. " Good. I need you to go to  
  
the market in town and get the following things." She said handing him a list. He looked  
  
at the list. " This money should take care of it." She said. Hiei notice that Kin Kohana had  
  
grown a little taller and was now taller than him. Hiei blinked at her. " What is this?" He  
  
asked. " It's a list of things your going to need for tonight." She said to him. Hiei nodded.  
  
" Are you gonna be okay?" Hiei asked. " Yeah I'll be fine." She said she grabbed Hiei's  
  
hand. " Take me to the door." She said. Hiei lead her to the door. She grabbed a basket.  
  
Hiei looked at her. " You go to Market I have some things I need to pick from the forest."  
  
She said to him. Hiei nodded and started his way towards the town. Kin Kohana began  
  
walking through the forest.   
  
She bent down in front of some tulips. She sniff the tulips. " These are the one's I need."  
  
She said. She got up and walked a little more into the forest. She felt each tree and then  
  
their leaves. " No. No. Not these." She said. " I don't wanna go to far. But these aren't the  
  
right tree's." She said getting up. She sighed and venture further into the forest. She  
  
sniffed the air. " Ahhh! Those are the tree's." She said going over to the tree's and getting  
  
the leaves and a piece of it's bark. " Now I'll head back home and grab some pink and red  
  
roses oh and I did need a black rose and a rock." She said. She walked back the way she  
  
had come she felt a rock she thought was perfect. So she picked it up. " Now back home  
  
to get the roses." She said.   
  
He watched her from a far. " She's not very smart is she?" He asked his brother. " No.  
  
She doesn't even know we're following her." His brother said. " I don't even know why  
  
he wants her. She's nothing but a kit. What could she possibly be able to do?" He asked  
  
his partner. " Don't be questioning my authority. Just get the girl." The leader said to the  
  
two low class youkai. The two youkai nodded. The leader taking to the trees following  
  
her from the tree tops.   
  
Kin Kohana bent down and she manged to bring fourth a red rose a pink rose and a black  
  
rose. " There that's it." She said smiling. Then she heard gigling. She turned around. "  
  
Hiei? Kurama?" She said very scared. The two youkai stepped out. " Oh No sweetie it's  
  
not Kurama." One said. " Nor Hiei." The other said. " Who..Who..Who are you." She  
  
asked her voice trembling with fear." Were the Kemon twins." The one said. " I'm  
  
Kime." He said. " And I'm Kig." He said. " What do you want?" She asked them  
  
frighten. " Where here to take you." Kime said. They both began to approach her. " Take  
  
me where?" She asked backing up. " Our master wants you." They said together.   
  
" Why he wants a little blind kit like you I'll never know." " Kime don't say that." The  
  
other said. " Oh what do you know Kig." He shouted back. " You didn't even know we  
  
were following you. What could you possibly do?" Kime said approaching her. She  
  
backed back. " WE HAVE THE ADVANTAGE WE CAN SEE YOUR BLIND!" Kime  
  
yelled at her. Kin Kohana stopped moving back and laughed at them. " WHAT ARE  
  
YOU LAUGHING AT BRAT!" Kig yelled. " The both of you. I don't know which one  
  
is more patheic." She said tossing her hair. She stood up and put the back of her hand to  
  
her mouth giggling. Then she started to laugh. " SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kime  
  
yelled. " WE'LL MAKE YOU WEAR THAT GRIN PERMANTELY!" Kig yelled as  
  
they charged at her.  
  
Kin Kohana shook her hand and she dodge their blow. " Huh?" Kime said. " Where she  
  
go?" Kig said. " Over here fellows." She said. They turned to see Kin Kohana with a  
  
smirk on her face. " Maybe you two aren't aware of my abilities." She said looking in  
  
their direction and pointing to them. They saw her silver eyes had a little green and black  
  
fire in them as well. She kicked a tree branch up and tore the little branches off it. " Ahh  
  
this will do." She said giggling. She tossed her hair. " Now which one of you want to die  
  
first?" She asked in a serious tone. " Oh wow a tall thick tree branch. I'm so scared what  
  
can that do." Kime asked standing head to head with her. She smiled. " So you die first  
  
no problem." She said jumping happily. " Don't Mock ME!" Kime yelled and charged at  
  
her.  
  
Kin Kohana moving quicker then Hiei got behind Kime. " STAFF OF DEATH!" She  
  
yelled and the staff grew two pointy edges and dove straight into Kime. Kime began to  
  
spit up blood. " Kime!" Kig yelled. Kin Kohana started laughing. She pulled the staff out  
  
of Kime. He fell to the ground. " HOW!! YOUR BLIND!" Kig yelled. Kin Kohana stood  
  
she turned around. " I'm blind but my other senses are strong. Not only that. You hide  
  
your Ki very weakly and another thing..." She was saying but flitter over to him. She  
  
jumped on his back and got up to his ears.   
  
" I can hear your every thought." She giggled sniffing his hair. Kig Stiffened. " It's such  
  
a pity your brother had to be a fool. Am I going to kill you or not? Now that is your  
  
question." She said giggling some more. She got off of Kig's back and he fell to his  
  
knees. " Maybe I should spare your life." She said pulling out a flower. Kig looked at her.  
  
" Don't do something you don't wanna do. You don't have to kill me. " Kig said. Kin  
  
Kohana shrugged her shoulders. She was starting to walk away. " Besides what was a  
  
sissy rose whip going to do. You just like Kurama. " Kig thought.   
  
Kin Kohana turned around with a glare on her face. She flitter over to him and got right in  
  
his face. " Kurama may be kind in battle but however I also learned from Hiei and I like  
  
Hiei's motive better." She said to Kig the little green and black fire in her eyes going  
  
wild. " I bid you fare well." She said. Kig looked down and the flower was now a sword.  
  
Kin Kohana stuck the sword in Kig's neck. Kig spit up blood on her. She then pulled out  
  
her sword. Then she heard clapping. She grabbed her staff and turned arond in the  
  
direction of the clapping.   
  
" You've grown so much little kit." He said. " Who are you?" She asked. " You'll know  
  
when the time comes." He said to her approaching her. He got close to her. He sniffed her  
  
hair. " Your Hair smells like his. But your no human. " He said. " Who are you?" She  
  
asked. " An old friend of Kurama's." He said chuckling. He looked at her. He went over  
  
to her. " You may be a kit but the power you posse is great." He said getting close to her  
  
face. " But as you get older your power will grow. Your power will be so great even  
  
Kurama or Hiei won't stand a chance." He said. She faced him and touched his face. He  
  
leaned into her touch.   
  
She felt his long black hair. His eye lids which revealed purple eyes and his face. His  
  
mouth was covered by a mask. ' Your no human. Your a Demon." She said facing him.  
  
He smiled. " I see you've learn to accept your blindness in fact you came out accepting it.  
  
Your blindness is what gives you your strength. Too bad your foolish mother didn't see  
  
her blindness like that." He said to her. She stood up facing him. " My mother?" She  
  
questioned. " They not know your true strength." He said ignoring her question. " They?"  
  
She questioned. " Kurama and Hiei." He said coming up behind her. " On the day of your  
  
15th year the strong one lives the other dies a death by your hands." He said to her. She  
  
gasped.   
  
" Are you saying I'm going to kill one of them?" She asked frighten. He chuckled. " YOU  
  
LIE!" She yelled at him. " Oh I only tell the truth. One of them die and their blood will  
  
stain your hands and as many times as you wash them. The blood will stay there. " He  
  
said. " Will it be Hiei? or Will it be Kurama?" She asked. He didn't answer. She got  
  
angry. She could not believe what he was saying. " Your lyinig so I'll ask again who are  
  
you?" She said readying herself for battle. " I told you an old friend of Kurama's as well  
  
as Hiei. But you'll get to know me when the time comes." He said to her. He opened her  
  
hand and placed a necklace in her hand. " What's this?" She asked. " It's your destiny."  
  
He said to her. She felt it. It felt like her sword going through a heart. She face him.   
  
" Be a good girl tell them I stopped by okay." He said. She nodded. " We will met again.  
  
To then I bid you fare well Kinana." He said and left. " Kinana?" Kin Kohana questioned.   
  
Hiei stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kin Kohana covered in blood and two dead  
  
youkai. He walked over to her. She stood there holding the necklace that was giving to  
  
her and her new staff in the other. " Kinana?" She said to herself. " Kin Kohana?" Hiei  
  
called. She turn to him. He looked shocked the front of her outfit was stained with blood.  
  
" Are you injured?" Hiei asked. She shook her head. She walked over to her basket and  
  
picked it up. " If what he says was true. Which one dies?" She thought. She put on the  
  
necklace. Hiei walked over to her. " Kin Kohana?" He called to her. " Hiei's strong but so  
  
is Kurama. But on the day of my 15th year which will be stronger?" She asked herself.   
  
Hiei looked at her.  
  
" WHICH ONE LIVES AND WHICH ONE DIES!!" She yelled. Hiei stumbled back. Kin  
  
Kohana turned to him. She faced him and he saw tears in her eyes. " Kin Kohana. What  
  
happened here?" Hiei asked. " I was ambushed. By two youkai's." She said to him. She  
  
began walking to the house. Hiei followed her he went ahead and open the door. She  
  
walked in. She started up the stairs. Hiei followed her. She went to her room and Hiei  
  
followed her. She sat the basket down and sat on the floor. " Come Kin Kohana we have  
  
to change your clothes before Kurama gets home." Hiei said to her. But she didn't move.  
  
" Kin Kohana?" Hiei called her. She turned her head away from him. She held the new  
  
necklace's charm. She felt the back of it. Though her world was dark the charm came into  
  
view. She turned the charm over and looked at the name on the back of it. " Kurama?"  
  
She thought and looked back at the front. A sword going through the heart. She shut her  
  
eyes tightly. Hiei went over to the Kit.   
  
" Hn. What's this?" He asked her. He looked at the charm." It's my destiny." She said to  
  
him. "Hn. A sword going through a heart?" He asked her. " After I killed the two  
  
youkai's there was a third Youkai. He said he knew you and Kurama." She said. " Oh?"  
  
Hiei said. " From the feeling I got his hair was very long and black. His eyes were purple  
  
and he wore a mask over his face." She said. Hiei tensed up and she sensed it. " He told  
  
me that On the day of my 15th year the strong one lives the other dies a death by my  
  
hands." She said to him. Hiei looked at her confused. " Hn. I don't understand." Hiei said.   
  
" One of you live. One of you die by my hands and the blood will stain my hands and as  
  
many times as I wash them. The blood will stay there." She said. Hiei looked at her. "  
  
This necklace it represents my destiny." She said. " The sword going through the heart?"  
  
Hiei asked. " It's not just any sword Hiei. It's my Rose blade sword and the heart it's  
  
piercing is..." She couldn't say it. She looked so painful standing there. Now knowing  
  
what her destiny was. Who was going to live and who was going to die. Hiei looked at  
  
her. She shove the back of the charm towards Hiei. He stumbled back. Eyes wide in  
  
shock. " I'm destined to kill Kurama." She said to him crying. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
Kin Kohana is my character so do not borrow her unless you ask me got me.  
  
And if you wanted to know Kin Kohana means Golden Little Flower.Also Yusuke's Son Suke and  
  
Kinana are my characters as well.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kurama and his mother had just finish eating lunch. He had just told her about Kin  
  
Kohana. How she was asleep for 4 days and woke up blind. He told her everything about  
  
Kin Kohana. How beautiful she had gotting. How smart she was. How she was built.  
  
Shiori had asked him if Kin Kohana was his girlfriend. Kurama replied " Mother Kin  
  
Kohana is no more than 13 years old and she's like my daughter." He said. " Oh. Well  
  
why haven't you told me sooner?" She asked. " I don't know. I found her when she was a  
  
little baby. We've been taking care of her every since then." He said. His mother looked  
  
at him. " Hiei and I." He said. " Oh well that's good." She said. Kurama smiled. His  
  
mother had finally accept he and Hiei's relationship. But how could she not. They'd been  
  
together for 13 years now. " Well Shuucci. I guess I'll be going then." Shiori said  
  
getting up. " Alright mother. I'll take care of the bill." He said getting up and hugged his  
  
mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. His mother left and Kurama went to pay for the  
  
lunch. He then left the diner and started home.   
  
Waving to those who waved at him. " Kurama!" He heard a familaur voice call him.  
  
Kurama slowed his pace. He turned and smiled as Yuusuke and his son came over to him.  
  
" Hello Yuusuke. Hello Suke." He said to him. " Hey Uncle Kurama." Suke said to him.   
  
" Wow it's great to see you. Heading home?" He asked. " Why yes. I just had lunch with  
  
my mother." He said to him. " So you tell her about Kin Kohana?" He asked. Kurama  
  
nodded. " How is she doing by the way?" He asked. " Well she's blind now." Kurama  
  
told him. " Blind?" Yuusuke asked. " Yes My Ki and Hiei's ki were killing her from the  
  
inside. So last night Hiei went in to help her. She woke up this morning doing a sorta  
  
dance singing beautifully and blind." Kurama explained. " So How is she taking it?" He  
  
asked. " Pretty good actually. Although I should get going. She's there with Hiei." He  
  
said. " Yeah I should go to before Suke gets upset. Take care." He said. " You too."  
  
Kurama said and the two parted.  
  
Kurama began walking through the forest on his way home. He'd feel great when he got  
  
there. Just to be able to hold Kin Kohana. Hold his darling little kit close made him feel  
  
good. Brushing her hair and watching her train with Hiei. " Hiei." He thought and smiled.  
  
He'd change so much. 13 years and their love was still going strong. Kurama smiled and  
  
picked up his pace a little when all of a sudden a face appeared in front of him. Kurama  
  
jumped back in fear. " Hello there Kurama." He said to him. Kurama could almost hear  
  
him smiling.   
  
" What do you want Karasu?" He asked. He began to walk towards him. Kurama started  
  
to walk back until he backed up into a tree. Karsua rubbed his hair. " Your hair is not  
  
quite that damaged this time." He said laughing at him. " Why won't you leave me alone!  
  
I have Hiei." He said. " Yes you do." He turned away from him. Kurama looked at him. "  
  
As much as I want you for once this isn't about you." He said putting his hand in his  
  
pocket. Kurama looked at him. " You've done a good job with her. Her mother would be  
  
proud. " He said to him. " Her mother?" He asked.   
  
" Yes. The kit is blind no?" He said. Kurama looked at him. " How do you know?" He  
  
asked him. " It's happening. She's accepted her blindness and took in both you and Hiei's  
  
ki as well as her own. She's defeated the Kemon twins and she now knows what her  
  
destiny is. She will try to escape her Destiny which will make her stronger and have the  
  
urge to kill you even more. The plan is complete." He said. " What are you talking  
  
about?" Kurama asked. " She's strong and as she gets older her power will increase." He  
  
said. Kurama stiffened. " The blindness is her strength Kurama and on the day of her 15th  
  
year she will be so powerful." Kurama looked at him. " She will be Stronger then her  
  
worthless mother and maybe even stronger then her father. They however did decide her  
  
destiny." He said pointing at him. He turned to face him. " One of you three live." He  
  
said. " One of us three?" Kurama asked. " Hiei , the kit and yourself. One of you three  
  
live. While Two die. The blood of the two who die will stain the hands of the one that  
  
lives. " He said. Kurama gasped. " And Kinana will be one of the two." He said and then  
  
left. " Kinana?" He questioned.  
  
Kin Kohana sat in her room on the bed. She put the basket on her bed. She filled the tree  
  
bark up with some dirt and planted the three roses in there. She placed the rock into the  
  
dirt. She pour in the water. She took the tulip and she place the petals over the rose. She  
  
began to chant something. " Mother of the earth. Keep these 3 roses alive. Each rose  
  
repesents a life. Let the rose tell the status of the one it represents. Let the rose become a  
  
part of the person it represents and Let the rose die when the life it represents end. " She  
  
said. Soon it was finished. Hiei knocked on her door. " Come in Hiei." She said and he  
  
entered. He sat on her bed. " I'm fine." She said to him. He looked at her. " Are you sure  
  
it's your destiny?" Hiei asked her. " It's what he said." She said to him. She faced him.  
  
Hiei looked at her and he rubbed her hair between his fingers. " I just can't kill Kurama  
  
Hiei how do I get out of this?" She asked him.  
  
Hiei thought for a minute. He looked at her. She felt his face. He grabbed her hand and he  
  
kissed it. " How do we know that he tells the truth." He said to her. " You always know  
  
how to make me happy." She said to him. He stared at her blankly. " Maybe he isn't  
  
telling the truth. But..." She said getting up. Hiei looked at her graceful beautifully built  
  
body. Then at her. He nevered really noticed how attractive the kit had become. She  
  
turned around and she smiled. Hiei began to blink. " What's wrong with me? Why do I  
  
feel like performing this spell." She said. She started to dance and sing Hiei began to  
  
watch his eyes full of lust. " Why can't I stop myself. I have to control this." She thought.  
  
Then Hiei got up and he started to approach her. Kin Kohana faced Hiei. She begin to  
  
pull out her sword. Kurama came into her view.   
  
" Kurama?" She said angry in her voice. He stood there looking blankly. She raised her  
  
sword and was about to strike when it changed back to Hiei. " What am I doing? I have to  
  
stop before I hurt Hiei!" She thought while bringing down the sword. Hiei stood and  
  
reached out to her with a blank face. " Hiei! WAKE UP!" She yelled to him and he shook  
  
his head. " Hn?" He asked her. She was still bringing the sword down on him. Hiei  
  
jumped out of the way. Hiei turned around and looked at Kin Kohana. " I almost killed  
  
Hiei. I almost killed Hiei but his ki was like Kurama. In my dark world I saw Kurama. If I  
  
didn't snap out of it Hiei would be dead. " She thought. She picked up her rose. " Is that  
  
the way he is to die?" She thought falling to the floor crying.  
  
Hiei walked over to her. He touched her back. " What was that?" Hiei asked her. She sat  
  
up. " It was Kurama's death. I almost killed you because I thought you were Kurama."  
  
She said crying blood again. Hiei looked at her. " The song and dance is a spell for males  
  
any type of male. It's a hyponotic spell. Any male who hears the song gets hooked then as  
  
they watch me dance they are hyponotized and while their hyponotized I kill them." She  
  
said to him. Hiei stood there. " You hyponotized me?" He asked. " It's the way Kurama is  
  
to die." She said. " You can't kill Kurama. It can't be your destiny. He found you and  
  
took care of you. You can't kill him. He's like your father Kin Kohana." Hiei said to her.   
  
" DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" She yelled. Hiei stared at her. " That's why I  
  
have to do something to stop this from happening. But what can I do." She said and sat on  
  
the floor. Hiei looked at her. He felt sorry for the little fox. " There is one thing." She said  
  
to Hiei. " Hn?" He asked. She faced Hiei. Her tears bleeding. " Kill me." She said to him.  
  
" What!" Hiei yelled. " You have too kill me it's the only way." She said to him. " No I  
  
won't kill you and you won't kill Kurama." He said going to her closet. Kin Kohana face  
  
his direction. Hiei threw a green and black cloak to her. She caught it and felt it. He  
  
extended his hand and grabbed her hand.   
  
She got up using his hand. Hiei put the cloak on her and fastened it for her. She faced  
  
him. " Hiei what is this? " She said questioning. " Leave Kin Kohana." He said. She felt  
  
his face and he grabbed her hand. " I refuse to kill you but I can not have you in the same  
  
house as Kurama." He said. She rubbed his face. " It's the only way to keep you both  
  
alive." He said putting the cloak's hood on her. " Wear this cloak and expose yourself to  
  
no one. Become one with the shadows." He said. " Where will I go." She asked. " Go to  
  
the Makai. Stay there until I come for you." He said to her. She nodded and went to her  
  
bed.  
  
She handed Hiei the plant she made. " The red rose is Kurama, the black rose is you and  
  
the pink rose is me.' She said. Hiei stared at her. " Give it to Kurama or keep it yourself.  
  
It represents us if something is wrong with one of us the rose that represents that person  
  
will react and if we die so will the rose." She said to Hiei. She grabbed her staff. Hiei  
  
looked at her. Hiei sat the plant down for the moment. " Kin kohana." He called her she  
  
turned. He went over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her. " We  
  
love you. You crazy little fox. Don't get hurt. Stay and be strong. My Kin Kohana." He  
  
said to her. She hugged him back. " I will father." She said to him and she jumped out the  
  
window and she began to run.  
  
Kurama approached the house by time he had got there it was dark. He stopped in his  
  
tracks. As he saw Hiei standing there with Hana in his hand. " Hiei?" Kurama called to  
  
him." Yes Kurama." He said. " Where's Kin Kohana?" He asked him. Hiei didn't reply. "  
  
Hiei..." He said. " Come Fox your dinner is getting cold." He said turning around and  
  
going into the house. Kurama stared at the forest then at the house. He didn't understand  
  
what had happen earlier today when he ran into Karsau. But he knew that he didn't feel  
  
Kin Kohana's ki. Kurama walked into the house and it was spotless. " Wow did you clean  
  
the house Hiei." He asked. Hiei nodded standing at the dinner table. He pulled out  
  
Kurama's chair. Kurama sat down and Hiei presented him with a rose. " Hiei. Thank  
  
you." He said to him. Hiei smiled and lit the candles in the center of the table and poured  
  
the wine. Hiei then sat down. " So how was your day?" Hiei asked.  
  
" It was nice just lunch with mom." He said eating some of the fish. " Did you cook this?"  
  
Kurama asked him. " Hn.Yes Why?" Hiei asked eating some of his salad. " It's very good  
  
better than mine. " Kurama said. Hiei smiled at Kurama. Kurama drank some of his wine  
  
and looked at Hiei as he drank some. Kurama stopped drinking and sat down his wine  
  
glass. Hiei got up and cleaned the dishes off the table. Kurama watched Hiei as he  
  
washed the dishes. The wine starting to take it's effect. Hiei turned around his body  
  
resting against the counter wiping his hands. Kurama smiled. " Now how about dessert."  
  
Hiei said. Kurama smiled. " Sure sounds nice." He said.   
  
Hiei put the towel on his shoulder and walked over to Kurama. He went behind Kurama  
  
and put a blindfold over his eyes. Hiei picked Kurama up into his arms. " Hiei." Kurama  
  
said to Hiei. Hiei kissed him. " Be quiet fox. Enjoy this." He said. Kurama put his arms  
  
around Hiei's neck he all of a sudden felt as if he was meeting Hiei for the first time. Hiei  
  
took him upstairs and into the bathroom. Hiei smiled he knew the fox would definetly  
  
like this and it was all thanks to Kin Kohana for leaving Kurama's journal open to the  
  
page. He stood Kurama on the rug on the bathroom and began to undress him and soon  
  
Kurama stood naked in front of him. Hiei picked him up again and placed him into the  
  
bath water. Kurama gasped and Hiei removed his blind fold. Kurama looked around and  
  
on the bathroom floor were rose petals and in the bath water were rose petals. " Oh Hiei."  
  
Kurama said to him tears in his eyes. Hiei went behind Kurama and began to give him a  
  
massage. " Happy Anniversary Fox." Hiei whispered to him.   
  
Kurama looked at him. " Have you been reading my journal?" He asked. Hiei smiled. "  
  
Ready for dessert?" He asked picking up a strawberry and feeding it to him. Kurama bit  
  
the strawberry. Hiei then finish feeding him the strawberry. Hiei put a strawberry into his  
  
mouth and leaned in to Kurama and the two shared the strawberry. Kurama put his wet  
  
hands on Hiei's face and deepened the kiss. Hiei felt Kurama's hair as they kiss and then  
  
bit his lower lip. Kurama moaned into his mouth. Then Kurama broke the kiss. " Wait a  
  
minute." He said to him. Hiei looked at him. " What's going on?" He asked. " Hn.  
  
Nothing." He said. " You cleaned. You cooked. and you've been really nice to me." He  
  
said. " Well you deserve to be treated good." Hiei said.  
  
" What's going on?" Kurama asked him again. " Hn I told you nothing. " Hiei said. " Hiei  
  
there's three things I'm thinking right now." He said to him. Hiei looked at him. "The  
  
first is I'm dreaming. The second is you did something and your trying to butter me up  
  
and the third is your hiding something. Now which one is it?" Kurama asked him. " Why  
  
is it when someone wants to be nice to you. You think something bad has happened?"  
  
Hiei asked washing his back. " That's because I can sense that something is wrong with  
  
you. You did something didn't you?" Kurama asked him. Hiei didn't reply. " Hiei.."  
  
Kurama said sitting up in the bath. He turned to Hiei. " Where's Kin Kohana?" He asked.  
  
Hiei still didn't reply. He began to wash Kurama's chest. Kurama touched his hands. Hiei  
  
looked at him. " Hiei what's wrong?" He asked. Hiei turned his face away from Kurama.  
  
" I sent her away." Hiei told him. 


	11. Chapter 11: Final Chapter

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters I don't.  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.  
  
I am however only borrowing them. Poor me. Oh Well enjoy the story.  
  
Just A little note  
  
Kin Kohana is my character so do not borrow her unless you ask me got me.  
  
And if you wanted to know Kin Kohana means Golden Little Flower.Also Yusuke's Son Suke and  
  
Kinana are my characters as well.  
  
Oh Well enjoy my story  
  
FoxForbiddenChild  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kurama looked at him in shock. " You what?" He asked him a little angry. " I sent Kin  
  
Kohana back to Makai. I told her to leave." Hiei said. " Hiei How could you?" He said to  
  
him getting out of the water and grabbed a towel wrapping himself. Hiei grabbed his foot.  
  
Kurama turned and looked at him. " Hiei let me go. I have to stop her from going there."  
  
He said to him. " There's no use Kurama. She left about two hours ago." Hiei said.  
  
Kurama looked at him. ." TWO HOURS AGO! She's blind Hiei. How could you send  
  
her there. How will she possible survive in the Makai when she knows nothing about it?"  
  
Kurama asked him. " I had no choice. " Hiei said. Kurama looked at him " YOU HAD  
  
NO CHOICE! THAT'S NOT A GOOD ANSWER HIEI!" He yelled at him. " WOULD  
  
YOU HAVE PERFERED FOR ME TO KILL HER!?" Hiei yelled back at him. Kurama  
  
looked at him.  
  
" Cause that was my other choice okay Kurama. It was send her away or kill her. I  
  
couldn't kill her so I had to send her away." He said to him. Kurama didn't say anything.  
  
" While you were gone. She sent me to market to get some things to make this night  
  
special for you. She went into the forest and I went to market. When I came back Kin  
  
Kohana was covered in blood and there were two dead youkai and she was holding the  
  
necklace that was giving to her and a staff in the other." Hiei said to him. Kurama looked  
  
at him. " She was saying a name Kinana I believe it was. I walked over to her and asked if  
  
she was injury but she said she wasn't and she went to gather her things she had gotting  
  
from the forest. Upon gathering she had screamed WHICH ONE LIVES AND WHICH  
  
ONE DIES!! I stumbled back and asked her what happened. She told me she had been  
  
ambushed and we went into her room." Hiei told him.   
  
" She rubbed the necklace's charm and I asked what was it and she said it was her  
  
destiny. I didn't understand how a sword going through a heart was her destiny and so she  
  
began to explain." He said. Kurama stared at him. " After she killed the two youkai's  
  
there was a third Youkai. He said he knew us. Turn out to be Karsau." Hiei said. Kurama  
  
froze. " He told her that On the day of her 15th year the strong one lives the other dies a  
  
death by her hands. I still didn't understand." Hiei said. Kurama didn't move.   
  
" One of us live. One of us die by her hands and the blood will stain her hands and as  
  
many times as she wash them. The blood will stay there. Hiei looked at him. " The  
  
necklace it represents her destiny. So I asked about the charm again the sword going  
  
through the heart. I still didn't understand how a charm could tell her destiny." He said. "  
  
She told me It was not just any sword. It was her Rose blade sword and the heart it's  
  
piercing is and she couldn't say it. She looked so painful standing there.So I looked at  
  
her. She shove the back of the charm towards me. I stumbled back in shock." Hiei said.  
  
Kurama looked at him.   
  
" Then I blacked out and woke up to her screaming Hiei! WAKE UP!" She was bringing  
  
her sword down on me. I jumped out of the way. I turned around and looked at Kin  
  
Kohana. She fell to the ground so I walked over to her and touched her back. " What was  
  
that?" I asked her. She sat up and told me. She had almost killed me because of her  
  
destiny." Hiei took another breath. " I looked at her. She told me The song and dance is a  
  
spell for males any type of male. It's a hyponotic spell. Any male who hears the song gets  
  
hooked then as they watch her dance they are hyponotized and while their hyponotized  
  
she kills them. " You hyponotized me?" I asked her. " It was her destiny that made her do  
  
it." Hiei said to him. Kurama looked at him. " What is Kin Kohana's destiny?" He asked.  
  
Hiei turned his head. " Hiei." He said. " She's destined to kill you Kurama." Hiei said to  
  
him hurt.  
  
Kurama fell to the floor. " She's.... suppose to ...ki..ll.... kill me?" He said words caught  
  
in his throat. Hiei nodded. " She wanted me to kill her but I couldn't do it. You know  
  
how much I love that kit. I couldn't bring myself to kill her." Hiei said. He balled up his  
  
fist. " She's so powerful now. Kurama and she almost killed me thinking it was you. I  
  
could not have her here knowing that she was going to kill you. So I told her to go to the  
  
Makai and stay there until I come for her." He said. Kurama still sat on the floor. " Your  
  
not going to go for her are you?" He asked. " One day I will. Just not at the moment." He  
  
said. " Oh Hiei." Kurama said now crying. Hiei looked at him. Hiei went over to him. He  
  
touch the fox's hair.   
  
" I saw Karsau today on my way of walking home." He said to him. Hiei eyes got wide  
  
with shock. " He told me about Kin Kohana's destiny." He said. " Only thing is he told  
  
me that one of us three live and two die." He said. Hiei looked at him. " Two die?" He  
  
asked. Kurama nodded. " Hiei Kin Kohana and I die." He said to him. Hiei looked at him  
  
in disbelief. " What?" He asked him. " If Kin Kohana kills me. Then someone kills Kin  
  
Kohana." Kurama said worried. " But she isn't here now she can't hurt you." Hiei said. "  
  
You sent her away." Kurama said breathing hard. " It was to save the both of you." Hiei  
  
said confused. " Your only helping her to become stronger and give her a stronger urge to  
  
kill me." Kurama said. Hiei looked at him. " We have to stop her from going." Kurama  
  
said. " At the rate she was moving she's probably already at Makai." Hiei said. Kurama  
  
looked at him. " She's going to kill me and Hiei you've helped her!" Kurama said. Hiei  
  
looked at him and then backed away from him. " She's going to be stronger than me and I  
  
won't be able to win. Hiei she's going to kill me and someone kills her and our blood will  
  
stain your hands." He said to him crying. Hiei sank to the floor. " What have I done?" He  
  
asked himself.  
  
The End? 


End file.
